The Forbidden
by kitty2142
Summary: Alex L. Winchester, a young girl known for being strong and independent, a smart ass, and a sass master. Join this young woman as she travels with her two brothers saving lives, and what dark impossible secret is she and her family hiding from those around them. Rated M for later content. Alex is 100% Winchester. Mary dies in her nursery instead of Sam's. Ideas appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

i'm starting a new story this goes along with the story line of supernatural.

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL ONLY MY OC ALEX.


	2. Prologue: Sass?

Prologue: Sass?!

"Dean, How many times do I have to repeat myself!" yelled a young woman barely through her teen years.

"Look Alex like I said we could use the help" Dean groaned.

"But why Sammy, he left, he wants nothing to do with us" Alex says barely hiding her sadness.

"We can't do this alone" He replies.

"YES WE CAN DON'T FORGET WHAT I CAN D…MMPH!" Alex yelled only for dean to slam his hand over her mouth.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT THAT AROUND CIVILLIANS!" Dean bites out obviously annoyed with the young teenager.

"Fine you know what I don't care anymore let's just go" She sulks.

Dean grins victoriously, Smug that he won the argument. Alex mumbles…

"what was that" Dean asks.

"I said I hope fate sneaks up behind you and fucks you with a blade" she says with an innocent smile,and gleaming eyes.

"Sassy Nerd" dean barks.

"Man whore" she yells back.

$%^$# $%^^$# #%^#!

SOoooooo what do you think of the prologue

It will be a little bit before the pilot is written because I want to rewatch the episode first

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ERIC KRIPKE!

READ AND REVIEW

Kitty


	3. Chapter 1: Pilot part 1

Chapter 1: pilot

"DEAN?! Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alex hissed out.

"Of course it's perfect" he replies smugly.

"Fine whatever you say, but I'm waiting out here" Alex growls.

"Whatever, Sass master" Dean says amused.

"Man whore" Alex shoots back her eyes flashing with red light for a second.

"Dammit Alex, are you trying to get yourself cau…MMMPH" dean is interrupted however.

"shut up and go already" Alex hisses.

Alex got back in the car planning on waiting for her brother to come back out with Sam. ~OK, sooo knowing dean he will enter through the window, causing noise during so, and being the stupid idiot he is will get himself tackled by Sam, then after wrestling for a little bit, he and Sam will come down the stairs arguing~ Alex thinks to herself.

ALEX POV

~I have always been known to completely figure out my brothers moves before they even attempt them, in fact it creeped out dad quite a bit, oh well no time for dwelling on the past we need to find dad~.

NORMAL POV

By the time Alex finished her inner musings Dean had come out the front door of the dorms with Sam in tow.

They were arguing about something but Alex could only make out a few words.

"Dean…..not to come back…" Was all she could hear from Sam.

Alex soon decided she was tired of trying to listen and opted for sleeping instead.

$%^^*&(*$%# $$^%&&#

SOOOOOOO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF part 1 for the pilot

Give me ideas for hunts they can go on besides the canon hunts

READ & REVIEW!

-KITTY


	4. Description of Alex and hints

she has black hair with red highlights and silver bangs, her wings are black with blood red tips and her trueform is her human form just with horns and a devils tail with fire surrounding her.

her eyes are weird though. one is crimson red while the other is electric blue. left eye is blue right eye is red.


	5. pilot: part 2

Kitty Feb 28 2017

Im soooo sorry I've taken so long to update!

$^% $^ %&

Chapter 3

Alex POV

Suddenly I'm abruptly woken up when a bag of chocolate doughnuts are thrown at my face with a deep familiar chuckle following shortly after.

"RISE AND SHINE, SWEETHEART" is yelled near my ear.

"FUCK! Dean what the fuck asshole? I scream at him and proceed to glare at both him and Sam who are chuckling "Keep it up and you'll never rise again" get it? Mentally cheering when Dean's face drained of all color leaving him deathly white "These doughnuts better be good Dean or you'll need to sleep with both eyes open." I pout and begrudgingly open the bag of doughnuts

"Yeah, yeah I would feel threatened if that threat came from someone intimidating and not a little chibi," Dean finally stops chuckling and puts the bag of junk food in the back seat

"I've got a gun I just keep it well hidden, so when I aim should it be left cheek or right cheek? Dealers choice my pet" he cringed I mentally did a happy dance

"So where did you get the money to pay for the food, you and dad still running credit card scams what names did you 2 put on the forms this time"

"Hunting isn't exactly a well-paying job you know Sammy, and it's not our fault we get sent the cards we just fill out the forms," Dean says trying to push off Sam's judging "Stop being such a chick,"

"So what's your name this time? Sam asks again getting annoyed.

Dean smirks "inuyasha,"

'That's an anime you dingus," Sam sarcastically points out

"Good one for you is,"

"Is what? Sam was suspicious

"Butthurt Baxter,"

"I hate you so much, one day I'm going to forget we're brothers and outright kill you,"

"Stop lyin Sammy ya know you love me,"

"Yeah like a dog loves fleas, NOT,"

"Racist fleas need love to," Dean was a true nut buster

"Well drop your little pink panties and let the little buggers chew on your juicy butt cheeks then come tell me how much they need love,"

"Bite me," smirking Dean shot back

"Sorry I don't do cannibalism, and eating relatives now that's just gross" so what names did you use this time?

"Burt Afromian and his son Hector along with they're oh so adorable and sweet baby cousin Lucifa Star Afromian, we scored 3 cards out of the deal."

'WTF? Sam shakes his head and answers sarcastically "That sounds about right,"

"Aw little bro does this mean you wuv me?

I huff "Anyways, Sammy whatcha looking at?" I ask him as he continues shuffling through a box.

"I'm looking through Deans music but I mean come on this music is the best of mullet rock you need to upgrade your music selection man, seriously , little old ladies have better stuff,"

I give a horrified gasp "Sacrilege Sammy how dare you insult the most amazing music of all time, Dean and I will not upgrade to a better selection because there is no such thing as anything better than Metallica or AC/DC!" I then whack his head with closest object to me which happens to be a doughnut, he proceeds to give me his number one main attack thy bitch face "Never speak such blasphemy,"

"Hahaha sucker," Dean gloated "What she said Sammy!" then grabbed the box and pulls a cassette out and puts it in baby's player driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole!"

As we continue driving down the road we come up on a bridge with a crime scene, "Whoa do you think that has something to do with the case dad was doing? I ask

"Most likely, come on Dean lets go check it out, Alex you stay here your still 16 so there is no way you would pass as an officer of the law," Sam the gets out of the car with Dean before I can even open my mouth to protest.

"Joy killer much? I gripe

I watch as my brothers make their way over to talk to the sheriff, after a bit I see Sam step on Deans foot and while walking back Dean hits Sam, only to be stopped by another officer I see them bullshit their way out of the problem and return to the car while arguing. I decide to leave it alone and not ask

"Come on, let's go find a hotel then look for clues to find dad," Dean says grumpily

"Aw does baby need a hug? Sam and I just could not resist needling

"Why is murder illegal? I could sure use it right now" Dean grouches we smile evilly

"Chill bro there's a pharmacy not far from here I'll get you some Midol,"

"Sammy oops correction Samantha I'm going to kill you promise, I'm not a chick with cramps," Dean snapped'

'I really need to start taping them bet dad would laugh his ass off listening to it call it The Winchester Comedy Hour" I think while they continue the brotherly snipe fest as we drive away

!$#^#&$&*$^

Yay done, way longer than the last chapters right..im sorry if it isn't any good im still slightly suffering from writers block.

kitty

Hi sorry I had firkin flu so I am late and I epically suck lol, I stretched it out hope it's okay

Raven


End file.
